custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Live in Concert: Barney's Biggest Show
Barney Live in Concert: Barney's Biggest Show is a Custom Barney DVD/Stage Show for Season 15 which was filmed at IZOD Center in New Jersey & was produced by Vee Corporation Plot Barney and his friends (Including his Sesame Street friends) takes center stage where they have fun using there Imagination. Elmo takes everyone into Elmo's World & descusses about being Happy. Cast (in order of apperances) * Barney * Mark Cassidy * Brian Mateo * Chelsea Lansberg * Kristen Vasquezz * Baby Bop * B.J. * Riff * Big Bird * Cookie Monster * Abby Cadabby * Elmo * Bert * Ernie * Count Von Count * Kermit the Frog * Mr Noodle (Cameo) Song List The songs are remixed and given a rock beat Act I *Barney is a Dinosaur *If You're Happy & You Know It *Be Our Guest (Disney Mania version) *Put a Smile On *Making Music Melodies (What Makes Music (Elmo Makes Music) & You Can Make Music with Anything) *Hello, Hello, Hello (Sesame Street) *Mr Knickerbocker *The Clapping Song *If All The Raindrops *C is for Cookie (Big Bird and Company version) *I Love Words (Elmo's Green Thumb version) *Seize the Day (Broadway version) *King of New York (Broadway version) Act II *Elmo's World *Make 'Em Laugh (The Osmond Brothers version) *Sing a Little Song *Laugh with Me *Elmo's World (Closing) *ABC-DEF-GHI (Jim Henson's Favorites Version) *You Can Count on Me *Someone to Love You Forever (Ballad) *Count on Me (Sesame Street Live Let's Be Friends Version) *Just Imagine (Ballad) *A Friend Like You *Together With You (Pop) *I Love You Notes * Barney has his Season 13 Costume & Played By Miguel E. Franklin * BJ has his Season 12 costume head & is played By Alison Shalane Warchol * Riff is played By Megan Godin * Baby Bop is played By Lauren Mayeux * Instead of Caroll Spinny doing Big Bird voice, Matt Vogel will be doing Big Bird's Voice * Barney, BJ, Riff & Baby Bop's Costumes (from the TV show) were used in this Vee Corporation Show * Baby Bop has her Season 13 costume * All the Sesame Street costumed characters (Besides Big Bird's Costume) were also from Busch Gardens * The Songs are Remixed and Given a Rock Beat (Except for the Sesame Street Songs, King of New York, Seize the Day, Make em Laugh & Together with You) * At the end of the show (For people with Dino Seats), can talk to the people with voice boxes in the costumes * The Stage from Barney's Big Surprise is used. Also, there are lights on the stage, curtains & a jumbo screen on the top & there is no picture of the kite for the stage * This marks the 1st time Barney & Friends, SESAME STREET & Kermit are mixed in with this show * This marks the 1st time Abby Cadabby & Kermit were together * Instead of Steve Whitmire doing Ernie's Voice (since he's doing Kermit the Frog's voice), John Tartaglia will be doing Ernie's voice Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Pages with broken file links